I Run To You
by LyricsToLifeContest
Summary: It might be right, it might be wrong, but one thing is for certain… Carlisle just can't stay away from Edward, the stunningly beautiful young tattoo artist.


**Header: Contest entry for Lyrics to Life Contest**

**Title: I Run to You**

**Pairing: Carlisle/Edward**

**Rating: M**

**Word Count: 3414**

**Disclaimer: The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Summary : It might be right, it might be wrong, but one thing is for certain… Carlisle just can't stay away from Edward, the stunningly beautiful young tattoo artist.**

* * *

It was a cold, wet, and dreary Thursday night that changed my world forever. I was walking home from my father's house after having dinner with him and his new wife, thinking about what he said about me needing to find someone, settle down and start a family. It's not that I am opposed to that—hell, I love kids and want them—so I would love nothing more than to do so as soon as possible. The thing is, I will never be with a woman in order to get them. I haven't been with a woman in over 20 years and I don't plan to start up again anytime soon, not even to please my father. Hell, I am not even sure that _would_ please him; it seems to me that nothing and no one really ever did, no matter what that person did.

I'm not sure how long I was walking when it started to snow, but by the time that I came out of my thoughts I was so cold I was shivering and my teeth were starting to chatter together. Rubbing my glove-covered hands up and down my arms, I turned my head slightly to the right, trying to not get snow in my eyes and saw a sign hanging from an awning of a rundown old building that read BE BOLD. That was it, just those two words in big black block letters with a deep red background; it was strangely beautiful in its simplicity and made me wonder what kind of place it was and, since I was freezing, I decided to head in and see for myself.

When I walked in, it wasn't what I expected at all. There were six tables set up randomly throughout the space with a few people walking about, no more than twenty, so it wasn't busy. One wall was filled with books all the way down; the other side had some amazing pictures that looked like artwork in black wooden frames, but as I walked closer I could tell that they were photographs of tattoos. I turned to look back at the middle of the room only to notice then that the tables that were set up were, in fact, tattoo tables that turned into chairs as well.

Before I could totally and completely freak the fuck out and make a run for the door to leave as fast as I came in, this stunningly beautiful boy walked in from the back. He had to be around 6'3" with long shoulder length brownish-bronze hair perfectly framing his gorgeous face and, dear god, it looked so soft. He sported bright green eyes and a smile that made me think that he was up to no good, enticing me to do dirty things to him. He wore a long sleeved t-shirt that fitted him like he had a second skin—I could see that he had an eight-pack going on—and a pair on low-slung, very well-worn light blue jeans that were being held up by a ridiculously big belt; they had what looked like paint, or maybe it was ink, in different colored drops all over them.

I know I was standing there staring, but who could really blame me? This man standing on the other side on the room was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen and I didn't think I had ever been this turned on in my life from just looking at someone. He looked around the room, glancing over me before doing a double take and looking back my way before he broke out into a slightly crooked smile that looked like he was really smirking at me—you know where one side went up more than the other.

His eyes lit up as he took me in from my black shiny dress shoes to the suit I was still in from work, and it looked like he was very pleased with what he saw; that made me ridiculously happy for some reason. He bit his lip and nodded to himself like he had come to some sort of agreement then turned back to the front of the room and began to speak.

"Ok, let's get this tattoo party started. You all know the drill, find a table and hop on," he said and everyone immediately began to move to where they were supposed to be. He walked over to what looked like a sound system; music started playing and then he pulled all that lovely hair up into a ponytail, probably to keep it out of his eyes. I had no idea what the music was but everyone else seemed to like it well enough, then he walked over to the table in the far corner of the room and sat down.

I had no idea what possessed me to do so but I walked over to his table and stood watching him work on person after person; we would lock eyes after every one of them got up off the table. He would look me up and down while biting the corner of his lip, chewing it a little bit, and then shake his head back and forth before starting to work on the next person.

They all got the same thing, which I thought was really odd, because who would want to get the same thing in the same spot as everybody else in the room? The question must have been on my face because the guy getting the tat on his forearm started telling me about one of their best friends who was just the best person they'd ever known—a man who'd been friends with every person he'd met—had passed away and this was in remembrance of him. Now it made perfect sense for them to be doing so, and just as I was going to tell him, I heard a voice that was unexpected but welcome nonetheless.

"Dr. Cullen, is that you? What are you doing here? Who told you about us coming to get Jake's tat?" Bella fired off question after question before I could even answer the first one. Smiling at her, I opened my arms to let her know I wanted my hug now, like I would every time I had seen her in the hospital. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that sexy man tilt his head like he was trying to keep us in hearing range yet still work at the same time.

"No, my sweet girl, I had no knowledge that this was for Jake or that you would be here. I was just walking around after yet another horrible dinner with my father. I was so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't even realized that it started to snow and that I was all but frozen from the inside out. When I saw that beautiful sign outside I decided to duck in here and see if I could warm up for a bit. But now that I know what is going on, do you think someone could add me to the list? I want one as well, in honor of Jake who may be gone but will never be forgotten," I told her and she started to sob in my arms.

"I swear, Carl, the second you decide you want that baby, with or without a partner, I will be more than happy to do that for you, just like we talked about. I know Jake would be happy about it too. We talked about it all the time. Now no more sad talk, let's see if Edward here can tat you," Bella told me, and I was shocked that she would offer to not only carry and give me a baby but tell that whenever I was ready so was she. She was truly an amazing person, just like Jake was; he will be missed by many.

"Sure, I am done with my six guys, so I can do him now," this husky deep voice said and it did nothing to help the hard on that I had.

I turned to look at the guy sitting to our right, trying way too hard to look like he wasn't listening in on our private conversation. Raising my eyebrow, I gave him the look that I used to let someone know I meant business, silently letting him know that he was caught. He ducked his head down and looked up at me through his lashes and in a voice that was soft yet seductive he whispered, "I'm sorry. I just couldn't help it." He then proceeded to bite his lip, all the while still looking up at me through those long lashes of his.

Fuck, I wanted this man so damn bad and if didn't stop I would have no choice but to drag him back to my place and do some very dirty things to him. The look on my face must have given me away because he smirked before turning to get his supplies together.

Bella nudged me, tilting her head in Edward's direction while giving me a bright smile; I guess she could see that we were both looking at each other with hungry eyes so I smiled and gave her a slight nod to let her know that, yes, I liked him well enough but it's not like we had talked much. Hell, he was probably already taken, not that I could blame someone for snatching him up.

Bella started to jump up and down, clapping her hands and exclaiming, "Yes, yes, yes, yes! This is just perfect! Oh, I think I am going to cry. You guys have a good night and don't do anything Jake wouldn't do." She then left with everyone else, so that it was just me and this amazingly sexy young man.

When I turned back around he was looking at me like he was waiting for me to make the next move, but I wasn't sure what move I should make. We just stared at each other until I came to the realization that nothing would happen and I should just go with the flow and be as open and honest as possible.

"Well, why don't we get started on this tattoo of mine? I could really use a drink after the night I have had. By the way, I am Carlisle," I told him as I walked to his table and sat down.

"Hey, I know Bella didn't really introduce us, but I'm Edward," he said after a brief pause while sticking out his hand to shake mine. His hands were warm with a few calluses but his grip was nice and firm, which immediately made me think of other things that I wanted him to grip firmly. We both just held the other's hand while our eyes locked and the tension grew before he finally pulled away. "Can you roll up your sleeve, please? Thanks. So, tell about how shitty this dinner of yours was; I heard you say something about your dad," Edward inquired as he prepared his station for me. And when the needle of his gun first hit my skin I gasped at first touch then swore. I could feel the buzz all the way to my bones. It was very erotic that this painful experience could also be so pleasurable at the same time; I can tell why people become addicted!

Edward talked and asked questions as he worked but his gentle touch was driving me so crazy with want that I couldn't bring myself to watch, so I just kept looking at the wall of books while I answered him. As he worked with his right hand, his left leisurely rubbed the inside of my elbow, slowly driving me into madness, that's how turned on I was. If he wasn't careful, I was going to be running behind him like the lovesick teenager that I was over 20 years ago.

Edward was done before I even knew it and when I looked down I saw the beautiful soaring bird that I had seen him committing to people's skin all night, but mine was just a little different; it had extra lines on both sides and some letters down below it. I looked up to ask Edward why mine wasn't like the others, only to see him pushing his sleeve up to show me that it matched his. "Bella, as well as Jake, have this one." I just nodded my head, letting him know that I had heard him and understood that, somehow, I was given something more and very special at the same time.

We stood there, just staring at each other yet again and the atmosphere around us crackled with the built up lust and sexual tension that threatened to explode at any moment. When he bit his lip and fisted his hands at his sides while giving me those hungry eyes, I just couldn't take it anymore. I stepped up to him and grabbed the back of his neck while kissing him like a lost man finally found. It was hot, hard, and fast with lots of tongue and teeth combined with hands roaming all over. Edward moved back, moaning loudly as I pulled him to me by his hips and ground my cock into his. I didn't think his was harder but I did know that, by the way he was breathing; neither of us could take the teasing for too much longer.

Edward pulled out of my hold and took my hand, pulling me into the back of the shop and to a room that had a bed and a dresser up against one wall with a small lamp turned on and set upon a nightstand. I didn't get to look further because Edward turned around and started undressing me while kissing every new piece of skin that was revealed.

After I was completely naked, I lay on the bed, propping myself up against the headboard. "I wanna watch you undress," I told him in a soft husky voice while I slowly stroked my hard dick and watched him do as I asked.

He looked like he was glowing with a blush that was covering most of his top half, which made all of that beautiful artwork stand out even more. I could see the head of a dragon on his right shoulder and what looked like some Irish writing circling a big cross. When he unbuckled that big ugly ass belt, his pants hit the ground and I moaned with satisfaction at seeing him. He's long, thick, hard, and pierced! _Dear God, thank you for this gift, amen!_

"Let your hair down!" I demanded of him before sitting up and getting up off the bed. When I was standing right in front of him I pulled him as close to me as I could. He crashed into me and we rolled around as we kissed and caressed. He covered me with his body and his hair was all around us both, blocking out any and everything but us.

He looked at me, begging softly with his eyes and words. "Please. Please, Carlisle," so I nodded to let him do as he pleased. Edward worked his way down my body, kissing and nipping, leaving a slow fire burning in his wake. He surrounded my hard weeping cock with his hot wet mouth, then pulled me up by my hips, drowning my cock and swallowing me whole. My hands moved into that long mess of soft silky hair and I held onto it as he worked me over.

"Fuck, you are turning me on with that mouth of yours. That's right, babe, suck me down and swallow me whole," I told him as I shook and shivered, blowing my load as he breathed me in. "Fuck. Fuck, Edward, that's it, just like that, swallow it all."

Hell, if I had been standing he would have buckled my knees from the sensations that overwhelmed me and I told him so. Edward just blushed at the compliment and ducked his head down, shooting sparks into the heart of my world at how beautiful he really was. He reached up and traced my six-pack ab lines, stirring my soul and amazing me so much more now that he was beside me.

He pushed me back down and pulled some lube out of the nightstand; after coating two of his fingers, Edward nudged my legs wide open with his elbows. His hand didn't play around as he went straight for my ass, slowly spreading the lube along my puckered hole and then pushing both fingers in at once, only to pull them right back out. He slowly pushed them in this time and only about halfway, making me whimper in need for him to continue the same pattern until I was begging him for more. "Please! Please, Edward! I need more!" He must have seen how desperate I was because he did give me more.

I gasped and clutched at his hair, weaving my fingers into it as he fingered me. After a few minutes of slow scissoring to make sure I was stretched, he started to pound into me like thunder. As I watched him, I saw that he was about at his breaking point as well, so I pulled at his hand, stopping him.

"Get the condom, babe, I think we have both had enough teasing for the night." Edward does, immediately ripping it open and rolling it on while I watched him. He was just too sweet when he looked into my eyes and asked if I was sure. After my nod, he asked again if I was sure and I reached out, pulled him to me by his neck, kissed him hard, and all but begged him to fuck me.

Edward pushed in slowly, moaning the whole time; he stilled once he was all the way in then made sure I was ok before starting a slow and steady pace. He felt great buried deep inside of me; I never want him to stop. Then when Edward did this swirl thing with his hips before driving into me again I swear I saw stars. He may be young but he sure as hell knew what he was doing. I felt the tell-tale tightening in my stomach as my balls drew up and I was about to come all over myself but I wanted Edward to come with me, so I decide to talk to him and see if he liked it, because I am a talker.

"Fuck, Edward! Yes, right there, baby, right there. Oh, God, you feel amazing buried deep in my ass. Fuck, do you like it in my ass, Edward? You like fucking me hard and deep, huh, baby? Yeah, I bet you do. I bet you are going to come hard. You buried yourself so deep that I will be able to taste your come. Fuck, fuck, fuck. I am coming! EDWARD!"

Fuck, I came hard all over my chest as Edward stroked my cock. He didn't last more than a couple pumps into my ass before he began coming as well. He collapsed on top of me as we got our breathing under control, me running my hands through his hair as Edward kissed and made little soft nips at my neck. Once we were back to breathing normally again he pulled out of me and got up to put the condom in the garbage before grabbing a pack of baby wipes to clean us both up. I stood to make sure he could reach all of me; I mean, who really wants to sleep with dried cum and lube on them, even if it was my own?

"I guess I owe Bella big. Not only did she buy me condoms, she found me someone to use them with," Edward told me with a chuckle, but before I could ask him what he was talking about he pulled the covers back and dragged me back to bed with him. I lay on my back with Edward resting his head in the crook of my neck and his legs tangled with mine, while running his fingers through my chest hair. We fell into a peaceful sleep and I knew that we would have many, many, many more nights just like this, me and my beautiful boy.

* * *

**Song:Matt Nathanson - Run**

** watch?v=UCAjhAVLR9I or  watch?v=bF31ZhYnhcA**


End file.
